Une mission très spéciale
by Saidry
Summary: Hitsugaya et Hinamori sont envoyé dans le monde réel sur les traces d'un mystérieux fugitif... mais quel est le véritable but de cette mission? Hitsuhina
1. Chapter 1

**Une mission très "spéciale"**

On m'a donné un liste de mots que je devais caser dans un HitsuHina dans le monde réel. Les mots en question sont: chaussettes, amende, kendo, vent, prison de haute sécurité, restaurant français, rose rouge, caleçon rayé, cheveu, filature, ensevelir, tributaire, panorama, nature morte et cruche à barrettes.

Voila le résultat.

* * *

-Terminé! soupira le jeune Capitaine en apposant sa signature sur le dernier dossier d'une très (très très) grande pile de documents urgents. Il s'étira et ferma les yeux en s'offrant deux petites minutes de répit.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit et laissa entrer un petit vent agréable qui vint agiter les mèches blanches du jeune homme.

-Capitaine? appella Matsumoto, tout sourir.

Elle s'approcha rapidement et posa un paquet sur le bureau. c'est en voyant la pile de dossiers supplémentaires que lui apportait sa vice-capitaine que Toshirô compris qu'il n'aurait jamais dû ouvrir les yeux.

-D'où est-ce que ça vient, tout ça? demanda-t-il exaspéré.

-vous avez le choix, Capitaine, commença Matsumoto en ignorant la question, vous remplissez ces dossiers, ou vous acceptezla mission assigniée à la 10ème division.

-Quelle mission? Je n'ai été prévenu de rien!

-oh, juste une histoire de fugitif qui se serait évadé d'une des prison de haute sécuritéde Soul Society, et qui- ne me demandez pas comment- se serait enfui dans le monde des humains.

-Ca à l'air sérieux, puorquoi je n'ai pas été prévenu ?! cria-t-il, passablement énervé.

-Ben, qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire?répliqua innocement la jaune femme.

-Et pour quand est prévu le départ? demanda Hitsugaya en tentant de se calmer.

-Dans une heure exactement. Votre gigai est deja prêt, ajouta la vice-capitaine avec un sourire.

Entre une montagne de dossiers en plus et une mission urgente, la question de savoir quelle option il choisirait ne se posait même pas.

Une heure. Il avait à peine le temps de prendre connaissance du dossier, se préparer et partir. N'empêche, jamais une mission n'avait été assignée aussi rapidement que ce jour-là.

Une heure plus tard, le Capitaine de la 10ème division se trouvait devant le portail, accompagné de Matsumoto.

-Dis-moi, Matsumoto, pourquoi sommes-nous seuls?

Il était de coutûmeque tout les Capitaines soient présents devant le portail lorsque l'un d'entre eux partait en mission "spéciale".

Au loin, il apperçu une petite silouette noire se rapprocher en courant.

-Hinamori, mais qu'est -ce qu'elle fait là? murmura le jeune homme pour lui même.

Arrivée devant eux, Momo s'inclina très bas.

-Désolée pour mon retard!

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, on vient juste d'arriver, lui sourit Matsumoto.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fait là? coupa Toshirô, l'air indifférent.

-Eh bien, je viens pour ma première mission dans le monde des humains, répondit-elle. Accompagnée d'un Capitaine, bien sûr, ajout-elle en se retournant. D'ailleurs, où sont-ils tous passés?

Les deux jeunes gens se retournèrent vers Matsumoto qui affichait à présent un grand sourir, le même que celui d'Ichimaru.

Ensuite, tout se passa très vite. Le portail s'activa, Hitsugaya et Hinamori furent violement projetés à l'intérieur, mais ils réussirent tout de même à agripper les bords de la porte. Mysterieusement, Rangiku ne semblait pas affectée. Elle restait plantée là, son sourir s'élargissant de plus en plus.

-Matsumoto, viens nous aider, crai le Capitaine qui luttait pour ne pas être aspiré.

-Vice-capitaine... Matsumoto, articula tant bien que mal la pauvre Momo.

Rangiku s'avanca lentement, sans se défaire de son sourir. Elle faisait presque peur.

Elle leur dit juste "Je crois qu'il est temps de partir" avant de les pousser dans le sas.

Les pauvres Capitaines et vice-capitaines furent ainsi projettés dans le monde des humains.


	2. Chapter 2

voila le deuxième chapitre, il faudra attendre un peu pour la suite (en cours d'écriture) et je dois bien avouer être en panne d'idées "

Sur ce, bonne lecture

Les deux Shinigamis atterrirent en pleine nuit dans une rue mal éclairée de Karakura, juste en face d'une petite maison. Ils leur fallut plusieurs minutes pour qu'ils puissent retrouver leurs esprits. Et ils leurs en fallut quelques autres pour qu'ils apperçoivent la petite feuille rose accrochée à la facade de la demeure. D'un commun accord, les deux jeunes gens s'approchèrent prudement et attrapèrent le papier. Hitsugaya le lut en travers et l'expression d'exaspération et de méfiance qui se dessina sur son visage inquieta Hinamori, qui lut le mot à son tour.

"Voici la maison dans laquelle vous vivrez pendant toute la durée de la mission. Vos gigais sont prêts à l'interieur. Ne vous inquietez pas, je me suis occupée de tout. Faite attention à vous deux...et amusez-vous bien!

P-S:Fonçez Capitaine, profitez-en... Matsumoto"

Hinamori fronça les sourcils. Elle ne comprenait pas la fin du message. Le Capitaine de la 10è et elle étaient en mission spéciale, ils n'auraient pas la tête à s'amuser. Et de quoi Toshirô était-il sensé profiter? Hinamori adressa un coup d'oeil interrogateur à son supérieur qui ne le remarqua pas, trop occupé à grogner.

"C'est n'importe quoi, laisser un mot comme celui-là en plein millieu de la rue, n'importe qui aurait pu le lire."

Ils entrèrent dans la maison et partirent à la recherce de leurs corps artificiels.

Après avoir fouillé la cuisine, le salon, la salle de bain, les toilettes (avec Matsumoto, on ne savait jamais), les deux jeunes amis se dirigèrent vers la dernière pièce: la chambre à coucher. Le Capitaine entra le premier et s'arrêta immédiatement sur le pas de la porte. Hinamori, derrière lui, essayait de voir ce qui se passait en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds. Ce qui ne fut pas nécéssaire, car, en se précipitant à l'interrieur, Hitsugaya libéra le passage, dévoilant ainsi à Hinamori l'objet de son animosité. Leurs gigais étaient bel et bien là, dans la chambre. Tout deux allongés sur le lit.

Mais là n'était pas le problème. C'était...leurs tenues. En les voyant, Hinamori rougit violement et se précipita à son tour sur son gigai...pour le couvrir. En effet, les deux corps étaient étebdu l'un à coté de l'autre, l'un en caleçon rayé viloet et rouge, l'autre enveloppée dans une toute petite serviette de bain rose...et des chaussettes. Et alors qu'ils cherchaient de quoi couvrir leurs enveloppes charnelles, Toshirô et Momo découvrirent autre chose. Ils comprenaient à présent pourquoi ils étaient si proches: leurs doigts étaient (tendrement) entrelacés; ce qui rendit le Capitaine encore plus furieux et son amie encore plus rouge, si c'était possible.

Après avoir intégrés leurs gigais respectifs et passé une tenue plus saillante ( blue jean et chemise blanche unrien déboutonnée pour lui, une robe a fleur absolument pas courte pour elle), ils décidèrent de commencer leurs investigations.

-Si un fugitif de la Soul Society était passé par ici, Kurosaki ou Urahara devrait pouvoir nous aider, décréta le jeune Capitaine, nous allons donc leur rendre une petite visite.

Avisant un réveil numérique qui affichait 3heures 25, il soupira.

-Demain, ajouta-t-il.


End file.
